The Extraordinary Year
by They're Riding High
Summary: Rose Weasley is excited to the least when she gets on the train for Hogwarts. With her favorite cousin Albus and new friend Scorpius, she's confidant that she can take the school by storm. But when mysterious things begin to happen at the school, it might be up to this new trio to save the school.


"Shut the door!" The other boy barked at Rose after she had dragged her trunk into the compartment. "Perhaps I shouldn't seeing as you requested it so rudely!" She snipped back, glaring at him. "Just do it Rose." Albus said lowly giving her the look. Rose turned her glare to him, but huffed and slammed the door shut. She shoved her trunk onto the top of the compartment and walked to the window. "Can you see them?" She asked, frantically searching for her parents in the crowd. "Yeah, right there." Albus replied, pointing his finger which Rose followed. She then stood and began to wave enthusiastically at her redheaded father and brunette mother.

They waved back and her mother wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. She blew a kiss to Hugo who blushed but gave her a crooked smile. "Have a great time Rosie!" Her Uncle Harry's voice traveled over to her and she beamed at him. She waved to Aunt Ginny as well, but saved her special, secret smile for Lily who was still breaking down. Her younger cousin smiled back softly, letting Rose know that she would be alright. The train began to pull out and the station filled with a chorus of goodbyes and well wishes. When she felt her hand was about to fall off, she sunk down next to Albus and got a proper view of the boy opposite her.

He had light blonde, messy curls, pale skin and striking violet eyes. "Who are you?" She questioned curiously, though it may have come out sharper then she intended. "Scorpius Malfoy." He said curtly, glancing nervously at Albus. "I'm Rose Weasley and this is my cousin Albus Potter. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand which the stranger took in his own warm one. Albus shook his hand too, smiling brightly as he always did when meeting new people.

"Which house do you think you'll be in?" He asked, shedding the nervousness he had previously exhibited. "I hope to be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." Rose responded. "Though Slytherin would also be a superb match for my brains." She added thoughtfully. Albus turned to Scorpius. "What about you Scorpius?" The silvery-blond boy looked confused. "Why are you talking to me? Didn't I mention that my name is Malfoy? Our parents hate each other!" Albus went red. "I'm not my father!" He bellowed, standing up. "I don't care if I look like him! I'm different!" Scorpius held up his hands in defeat.

"Listen, I understand what it's like to be compared to your old man. I just figured you wouldn't like me." Albus sat back down and went back to normal color. "So what house do you want to be in?" Scorpius hesitated for a moment. "Honestly? Gryffindor seems like a really great house. I mean, they always seem to have a lot of fun. I wouldn't like to be in Hufflepuff though. They'e just too nice." Rose laughed loudly. "Tell that to my cousin Fred and he'll attack you. His little sister is in Hufflepuff." Scorpius suddenly looked intrigued. "How many kids are there in your family anyway?" He asked. "Counting us, 13. Albus' sister Lily is the youngest and his adopted brother Teddy is the oldest, though he doesn't _really _have Weasley blood." Rose explained. "So who is the oldest actual Weasley?" "Victorie, our Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's daughter. This'll be her last year."

"You're so lucky." Scorpius said enviously. "I don't have any cousins or siblings." Rose was about to respond when the old woman with the trolley cart came in. "Anything sweet for you dears?" She asked in her shaky voice. "A packet of Drew Balls, a box of Bertie Bots and two Chocolate Frogs please." Rose said fishing in the pocket of her robes for money and handing it to the woman. Albus also ordered a Chocolate Frog as well as a licorice wand. Scorpius got a frog and a Bertie Bots. Within the next fifteen minutes, the trio had their candy spread all over the compartment and were chatting like old friends. "Alright." Scorpius said picking up a yellowish brown bean. (Rose had a pure white one and Albus' was pale green.) "One... two... three..." They each popped one in their mouths and chewed.

"Ewww!" Rose spit her's onto the floor. "Diaper!" "I got Banana." Scorpius smiled contentedly. "Toothpaste." Albus shuddered and swallowed. "Let's open our frogs." Rose said, chocolate would never be disappointing. She grabbed her box, yanked the top off, bit the head off the frog and checked her card. "Merlin." She rolled her eyes. "I have at least three of him." "Can I have it then?" Scorpius asked shyly. "I've never had a Chocolate Frog card." The cousins looked shocked. "I will now demand that Rose give you that card." Albus responded, yanking it from Rose's hand. "I would have given it to you anyway." She assured him. Scorpius smiled.

"Open yours now!" Albus shouted. "Or do I have to do it for you?" Scorpius grabbed his box and pulled it to his chest. "You wouldn't!" He gasped mockingly, before opening it. "Oh crap." The frog jumped out the window much as it had done to Harry when he first had his. Rose started smacking him. "That was a waste of perfectly good food!" She shrieked while Albus and Scorpius laughed. "Do I detect love?" A voice from behind them called. The trio turned to see a tan boy with wild red hair sticking his head into the compartment and smirking.

"Rose Weasley is in love with a Malfoy? This will be juicy to tell James." "Oh shove off Fred." Rose blushed and rolled her eyes. He winked in response and scampered off to tell his newest lie. "In love?" She heard Scorpius say. Rose turned back to find him smiling. "You wish." She dismissed the question quickly. After they reached the half-way mark and the boys had changed into their robes, they all sat cross legged on the floor. Albus had his back to the window, Rose to her seat and Scorpius to his.

"It gets me so mad when people compare me to my dad." Albus said. "So I witnessed." Scorpius teased. Rose's glare silenced him. "I mean, I'm not the boy who lived, I'm not some is brave hero. I have so much to live up to, like if I don't get into Gryffindor and get great grades and get on the quidditch team and save the school all in my first year, I'll have failed him." He leaned back. "You think you have it bad?" Scorpius asked staring at him. "Try having everyone assuming you're a Death Eater. Just because my family was loyal to Voldemort, that doesn't mean I am. Personally, I think he was a sadistic psychopath. No one would believe that one." He shook his head. "I'm sure that if I don't get into Slytherin, my dad will explode on me. It's not even worth it to try for anything else. When they put the hat on my head, I won't even talk to it, just let it sort me out itself."

"I know if I get into anything but Gryffindor, my dad'll be disappointed." Rose said softly. "He pretends like he doesn't care but I know he does. My mom doesn't, but she doesn't have the heart to disagree with him much anymore. I mean, I love my parents, but I don't want to be judged for being myself you know. And maybe I'm not as much of a genius as my mother. I certainly don't want to run in and pile high with classes." Albus gave her a hard look. "Come on Rosie, you won't disappoint anyone. You already read Hogwarts: A History cover to cover. You even like Quidditch which is shocking considering how much your mother hates it. You'll be fine. We should worry." He gestured to Scorpius and himself.

They stopped talking about their parentage and the pressure on them after that and began a game of exploding snap. They didn't have to wait much longer though, because they arrived at Hogwarts. "Oh Merlin." Rose said as she stared at the castle across the lake. "My sentiments exactly." Scorpius agreed. Albus was speechless. It was so monstrously big the black haired boy almost fell over. "Rosie an' Albus!" A thick, booming voice called and the biggest man they had ever seen approached them. "I can' believe yer finally ere!" He blubbered. "Seems lie' only yesterday I was bringin' yer parens." He blew his nose on an oversized hankie and ushered them over to the boats.

When he looked down at Scorpius, he seemed shocked but quickly recovered. "Yer Malfoy's son aren't yeh?" He questioned. "Yes I am." Scorpius replied smiling warmly and shaking the giant's hand. "It's pleasure to meet you. I have heard much about your class and am anxious to take it. I've always had a fascination with animals. Will we be working with Unicorns?" He rushed out out eagerly, remembering what he had read in books. "Nah, unicorns are in fourth year." Hagrid replied lighting up instantly. The conversation would probably have continued, had they not gotten onto the boats.

They piled into the boat, and began floating across, mixtures on nervousness and wonderment stamped on their faces as they neared the castle. When they finally reached the other side, Rose felt as though she might throw up. The sorting ceremony was what determined the rest of your life at Hogwarts. They walked into the Great Hall and were greeted by a purpled haired woman. "Hello my name is Professor Humphrey and I teach Potions here at Hogwarts. I would like to welcome you and bring you inside where you will be sorted into your houses."

She gestured for them to follow her, and as they walked in, Rose knew that the woman was nice. Young, cool and fun. She stood next to Albus, Scorpius and Hilary Longbottom in front of them, and they came through the heavy doors behind their classmates. They saw Dominique, Louis, Fred, James and Lucy at the Gryffindor table immediately upon entry. Roxanne and Molly could be spotted at the Hufflepuff table, and Victorie was alone in Ravenclaw. Rose almost wished she could be there with her to keep her company.

The kids all piled together into the front of the Great Hall, awaiting their names to be called. Headmaster McGonagall stood on the podium with the list in her hand. She looked at the crowd of students, gave the customary welcome speech, and began to say the names. Gordon, Michelle was first and was a Ravenclaw. Then came Jameson, Andrew who was Slytherin and Hornet, Jillian who was Gryffindor. Each house cheered uproariously as the new students sat at their tables. At least Rose knew she would be welcome at any house she went into. Scorpius was next and he tentatively walked up. The hat was placed on his head, and remained there for awhile. The whole time, Scorpius appeared nonchalant, maybe he really wasn't answering the hat. Then she detected a flicker of fear in his eyes and he was announced Gryffindor.

There was utter silence in the hall as he took the hat off and made his way to a table. Finally, the Gryffindors began to applaud, and Scorpius took a seat next to Fred, who patted his head and winked at Rose. She rolled her eyes and waited her turn. Albus was three people later, and the hat barely touched his head before declaring him a Gryffindor. The table cheered and hollered ad he sat next to Scorpius. Funny, Albus had been so nervous earlier that she though it would take a long time for him to be sorted. Perhaps, in his heart, he was so sure of his house that the hat knew right away. Rose wished she could be as confidant.

As fate would have it, her name was second to last and she walked up to the hat, whispering words of encouragement to herself.

_Another Weasley_ the hat hissed_ how many more are there?_

Only two and they'll be hear next year.

_Good for them, now we'll get down to you. You are very intelligent like your mother before you, but you lack the dedication of a Ravenclaw. You aren't sneaky or cunning enough for Slytherin, but you are very loyal. Very loyal indeed. Is that not why you wanted to accompany your cousin? So she wouldn't feel alone? But there is a great deal of bravery in you as well. You first rode a broom when you were two years old and would surely lay down your life for a house elf. Hmm... Hmm... I think..._

"Gryffindor!" The hat exclaimed and Rose ran to the table. "What took you so long?" Albus joked. Rose stared at him. "What didn't take you?" She exclaimed smacking his arm. "Does she always do that when she's excited?" Scorpius whispered loudly. "Yes. Get used to it." Rose rolled her eyes and began to fill her plated with the massive amounts of food that lined the tables. As she glanced at her cousin and her new friend, she knew this would be an extraordinary year, for better of worse.


End file.
